


Filling

by mechaieh (ribbons)



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/mechaieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshizumi accepts an invitation to Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glass_icarus

 

 

As his manager drove him to Iwaki and Katou's house, Yoshizumi mused over the invitation he had received from the couple. He was pleased not to be eating Christmas dinner alone at his hotel, but he'd also thought his fellow actors would have wanted the evening to themselves. 

When Iwaki greeted him, he said as much, both as a thank-you for being included and as a genuine question.

Iwaki's smile was mischievous. "Yesterday was the most romantic night of the year. Do you imagine Katou would have left me in any way unsatisfied by the stroke of midnight?"

Yoshizumi made a face and gestured to the shopping bag containing the end-of-the-year presents he'd brought along. "Keep nauseating me, and I'll give your _oseibo_ to Mochimune-san instead!"

Iwaki grinned affectionately at Yoshizumi. "You are too easy to torment. How do you survive those period romances you're always doing?

Yoshizumi rolled his eyes. "I'm almost always a supporting actor, so I rarely get assigned any of the mushy lines. I just have to look appropriately impressed or disappointed or vengeful when its time for the hero to charm his girl." He grinned back at Iwaki. "Plus, when it's part of a movie, I'm being paid to put up with the romance."

"Well," Iwaki replied, "Katou is an incredible cook. I hope you will consider the meal adequate recompense for any distress we may inflict on you."

Iwaki's tone was sincere, but there was a devilish gleam in his eye. Inwardly sighing, Yoshizumi mentally girded himself for a long night of playing audience to his friends' irrepressible flirting. He consoled himself with the thought that the food would indeed be delicious: Katou had brought bento boxes to the set several times for both Iwaki and Yoshizumi, and their contents had been simultaneously exquisite _and_ filling. 

As he followed Iwaki into the kitchen, Yoshizumi reflected that hundreds of his colleagues' fans would have envied him his place at their table. The sheer absurdity of the situation made him smile -- and so did Katou's exuberant "YOSHIZUMI-SAAAAN!" Katou's knocking over a full basket of chestnuts as he did so made Yoshizumi burst into laughter.

"Yoshizumi-san is so mean!" Katou said, pretending to pout as he scrambled to gather up the round little nuts. "You and Iwaki will be impossible all night!"

"Me?" Yoshizumi protested, crouching down to help Katou.

"Me?" Iwaki echoed, his tone far from innocent.

"Iwaki-san is such a tease!" Katou mock-complained, his eyes sparkling.

"You two, at least feed me first before you make my stomach churn!" Yoshizumi groaned.

 


End file.
